Tumblr Imagines
by kdanielle123
Summary: This is NOT a crossover. I'm just putting my Tumblr imagines over here. If you want to request one, I will put it specifically here for you. I do more than just Doctor Who and Supernatural. I will put other fandom imagines in here as well. Just ask me if I do imagines for a certain imagine, and we'll go from there.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So, I'm going to start putting some of my Tumblr imagines over here. You'll get to see that I do more than just two series that go off a transcript for the most part. There's my Swifty Sam series which is a whole thing in of itself. Then I have normal imagines, which is what this is! Anyways, I'm watching Lilsimsie on YouTube. Enjoy this imagine!

Warnings: Spoilers for The Ring.

Scaredy Cas

"Hey." I say walking into Dean's room. Dean was sitting on his bed cleaning one of his guns. "I'm about to watch the Ring. You want to watch?" The Ring is my favorite horror movie. I found it at a store during our last hunt, and I got so excited. I've been wanting to watch it ever since we got back.

"It's my turn to go on a supply run. I'd rather watch the movie with you, but we have nothing here in the bunker." He says putting his gun down. "Maybe Sam or Cas will watch it with you." A slight blush comes on my face at the thought of watching a horror movie with Cas. I've had the biggest crush on the angel forever.

"I'll go ask Sam." I say going towards the library. He wasn't in there which is odd. I go to his room and find him passed out on his bed. I smile and leave his room. I guess I'm watching this alone. Cas isn't in the bunker, and he might be doing some important angel business. I go into the living room area where I had everything set up. I had the movie put in, popcorn popped, and a nice big blanket and pillow for hiding oneself. I sit down on the couch and get comfortable before I press play on the remote. It was just getting to the part where they find the girl who watched the video earlier in the closet. It was coming. This part is pretty freaky.

"Hello, Y/N." I jumped out of my seat and barely caught the popcorn before it spilt everywhere. Cas just had to pop up at this moment. I paused the movie and turned to Cas.

"Hey, Cas I didn't realize you were coming back to the bunker."

"Did I scare you?" He asks.

"Yeah but it's not your fault. You just came in at the wrong time." I say pointing towards the tv.

"Dean called me asking if I wanted to join for a movie night. I didn't have anything else to do, so I agreed to come."

"When did he call you?"

"A few minutes ago."

"That's odd because Dean is going on a supply run. I guess he thought I needed someone to watch the movie with."

"What is this movie?"

"It's called the Ring. It's about this video tape that if you watch it, you get a call saying you have seven days to live."

"Why would anyone watch the video if they're going to die in seven days?"

"Most people don't believe the rumors. Some watch it on accident. The mystery behind the tape is the best part of this movie."

"Well, then I shall watch it with you to understand the mystery." I nod and get comfortable with Cas sitting next to me. As the movie goes on me and Cas are basically cuddling. We were getting to the part where Noah is about to be attacked by Samara. Samara was walking out of the TV screen and coming towards Noah. I was cuddling closer to Cas. This is the scariest part of the movie to me. That was when I felt something grab my leg and pull me off the couch. I screamed and kicked my other leg out to kick whatever just pulled me off the couch. I heard a grunt and saw it was Dean.

"Dean!" I yelled and reached for the remote. I paused the movie. Dean was sitting on the ground laughing. "Screw you, Dean." I say getting off the ground and sat on the couch. "You just ruined the moment."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but your face was priceless." A very confused Sam walks into the living room. My scream must have woken him up.

"What is going on?" Sam asks.

"Me and Cas were watching the Ring, and Dean decides to be a jerk and scare me." I say.

"I almost didn't want to do it. You two were finally doing something about your feelings." Dean says. Me and Cas look at each other confused. "Don't do that. You two like each other. Now do something." Dean says as he leaves the room. Sam had already walked back. Me and Cas just sit in silence for a bit. We didn't play the movie.

"Are you okay?" Cas asks.

"Yes, it's a good thing Dean and Sam put carpet in this room. I about had a heart attack, but other than that I'm good." More silence. "Should we talk about what Dean said."

"Y/N, I do have feelings for you. I can't lie about it."

"I like you too Cas." He smiles. We then share a passionate first kiss. We break apart, and I can't help the smile that comes across my face. Cas smiles as well, and we settle back down. I press play, and we finish the movie. "Hey, Cas." I say as the credits roll.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can get your brother Gabriel to help with a prank?"

"I'll ask him. Are you wanting revenge on Dean?"

"Yes, even though he got us together, he needs to pay for scaring me."

The next week, Dean was visited by the Grudge. And yes, I got it all on tape.

The End

Well, there you go guys! The first imagine of hopefully many. It'll be fun. I won't worry so much about this story as my Through Time and Space and A Whole New World series, so this is going to be every once in a while thing. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	2. Wipe Those Tears (Sam W x Reader)

Hey guys! I am back with another Tumblr imagine. Yes, I did write this. It's not on my normal writing blog. I was a part of another blog for a while. I still wrote this. I'm not stealing. With that out of the way. How are you guys? I'm just chilling on my day off today. Anyways, I'm watching MiniMinter on YouTube. Enjoy this imagine!

Wipe Those Tears

"I'm gonna shower." I said as I walked into the bathroom of the motel room me and Sam were sharing for the night. We had just finished a hunt, and I needed a shower. Especially after this one.

"Wait." Sam said grabbing my wrist. "Are you okay?" This hunt went bad. It was terrible. A family was killed on my watch. There was three little kids, all of which had to be younger than ten.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said getting out of his grasp and headed into the bathroom. The pain I was feeling was numbing. I couldn't even cry. It's not like I really wanted to. That would worry Sam, and he doesn't need to worry about me over a hunt that went bad. It happens, but it doesn't make it any easier to deal with. I walked out to see Sam had already fallen asleep. He was exhausted after dealing with the werewolves of this hunt. There was 3, and we didn't have Dean. He's back at the bunker with a broken leg and the flu on top of that. I laid down next to Sam, who instantly put an arm around me. Even in his sleep, he was protective. I tried to get some sleep, but every time I closed my eyes, all I could see was those three kids' faces. I sighed. This was going to be a long night. Morning couldn't come sooner. When the sun started shining through the window, I got up and changed out of my pajamas. I decided to go get breakfast while Sam slept. When I got back, Sam was up and changing as well. "Hey, I brought breakfast." I said setting down the food on the table.

"Awesome." We sat down and ate our breakfast. After we were done, we headed out. We got back to the bunker that night. I was exhausted, but I couldn't sleep.

"Hey! How did it go?" Dean asked as I walked by the library. I grumbled in response and headed straight for mine and Sam's bedroom. I heard Sam say something and follow after me. I went straight to the bathroom before Sam could stop and ask me anything. When I walked out, Sam was standing outside the bathroom.

"What's going on, Y/N?" He asked standing in front of me.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. That bed was crappy." I said walking towards our bedroom.

"Is it about the hunt?"

"No, I'm just tired." I went into our bedroom and laid down. I didn't sleep for four more days. Every night, I would wait till Sam fell asleep and head into the library and read. On the fifth night, Sam walked in.

"Why are you up?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Can't sleep." I said putting the book I had been reading down.

"You haven't been sleeping."

"Yes, I have."

"Looks only to have been a couple hours at most." He walked over and put and arm on my shoulder. "What's going on?" That's when the tears started flowing. I had been holding on to this pain for way too long. Sam pulled me up and wrapped me in a huge hug. "Is it about the last hunt?" I nodded. He hugged me tighter. "I know you took it really hard, Y/N, but we all make mistakes."

"Three kids died on my watch." I said through my tears.

"We couldn't have known there was three werewolves. You had to take on two by yourself. I should've been there with you." I shook my head.

"You were following a lead."

"Come on." He said as he let me go and grabbed my hand. "I'll protect you." I smiled slightly and followed him back to the bedroom. I finally got some sleep that night.

The End

Well, there you go guys! Another imagine for you guys to enjoy. I got a question of who this I character is. It's an imagine. It means you're the character. You imagine yourself or whoever you like as the I character. Just wanna clarify. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	3. First Tattoo (Sam W x Reader)

Hey guys! I am back with another thing for you to enjoy in between me writing for A Whole New World and Through Time and Space! These are quick and easy that I can get put up. I hope you guys are enjoying this stuff. I don't get any response really on this and Swifty Sam, so I don't know how y'all feel about these. Anyways, I'm listening to Ungrateful by Deji. Enjoy the imagine!

First Tattoo

Reader's POV

"Alright, Y/N. You're getting the tattoo." Sam said to you once you got back to the bunker, and he patched you up. "The demon ripped the necklace off of you. Its just way too easy for a demon to possess you."

"Demons assume all hunters have the tattoo. That demon just got lucky." You said back. Truth is you're terrified about getting a tattoo. It just didn't sit right with you.

"I almost lost you, Y/N because you were possessed. I'm not letting that happen again. It's either the tattoo or you're not going on a hunt ever again." You knew he was right. You really needed to get that tattoo, but it still terrified you. That demon almost killed you while in your body.

Flashback

"Alright, Y/N, you take the top floor. Sam, you have the basement. I'll take this floor." Dean whispered as we walked into the huge abandoned house that a demon was supposedly hiding in. You and Sam nodded and headed to your floors. You checked the first bedroom and found nothing. You headed down the hall to find the bathroom door slightly open. You held your demon knife tightly as you prepared to open the door. You opened the door quickly and held your knife out to attack. There was nothing in there, but there was blood on the floor. I went over to the tub, which had its curtains closed, and pushed back the curtains. There laying in the tub was one of the missing people we were looking for. It was a girl who couldn't have been more than eleven. You leaned down and checked for a pulse. There was none. You sighed and was about to stand up, when a hand grabbed me from behind and threw me into the hall. You were about to scream when the demon jumped on you and put a hand on your mouth. He quickly disarmed you and ripped off you necklace.

"The Winchester pet doesn't have a tattoo." Then I felt the thing shove itself into me. That's when I shut off, and the demon took over. You couldn't remember what happened after you were possessed. All you remember is waking up in the back of the Impala with my head in Sam's lap and in pain. They told you later that the demon jumped off the second floor landing. Luckily you hit the couch, but you bounced and fell onto the floor. They luckily got an exorcism in before the demon could do any more damage.

End of Flashback

"Okay you make a good point." You said giving in.

"I'll go with you. It's not terrible I promise." Sam said sitting next to you and held your hand.

"I'm just slightly nervous."

"It's for the best. I can't almost lose you like that again."

"I know. I'm sorry for scaring you so badly." After that the two of you laid down and went to bed. The two of you woke up and ate some breakfast before heading out. There was a tattoo place in the next town over. The two of you walked in and noticed the place was pretty much empty except for a guy cleaning up some of his tools. He turned around when we walked in.

"Hi, my name's Josh. Looking to get a tattoo?" The man said walking towards us.

"I am. He," you said pointing at Sam, "finally convinced me to get a tattoo."

"Alright, your first tattoo, any idea of what you want?" You pulled out the picture of the anti-possession tattoo you had brought and handed it to the man.

"This is interesting. I've never done something like this before. Just take a seat over there in that chair." He said pointing at the place where he had been cleaning the needle and stuff. You sat down nervously just wanting this to be over with. Sam grabbed a chair and sat on the side opposite of the needle and grabbed your hand.

"It's going to be fine, trust me." Sam said.

"Alright, where do you want it?" Josh asked sitting down in the stool next to you.

"On my shoulder."

"How big do you want it?"

"About the size on that picture." You had printed out exactly what you wanted size and everything.

"Alright, here we go." The guy said coming at you with the needle. You squeezed Sam's hand harder as he started giving you your tattoo. It didn't hurt as bad as you thought it was going to. It still hurt, but you have had worse. "There all finished. What do you think?" You looked at your new tattoo in the mirror.

"It's great. Thank you!" The man put bandage on your tattoo and proceeded to tell you how to take care of it while it was healing. You and Sam paid and left.

"See it wasn't so bad was it?" Sam asked.

"No, not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I've had worse pain than that."

"Well, now we don't have to worry about you being possessed. Let's go get something to eat."

The End

Well, there you go guys! I know I've only posted Supernatural imagines on this collection, but I have a few Non-Supernatural imagines to put as well. You'll just have to wait and see. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	4. Movie Date! (Barry Allen x Reader)

Hey guys! So, I'm not dead! I'm still here. I'm dying but not dead. I'm actually heading to a comic con this weekend. I'll be at Walker Stalker Atlanta this weekend. If any of you are going, you might see me. I'm super excited about it, but I live so far away. It's gonna be a very long ride. Anyways, I'm watching Sidemen videos. Enjoy the imagine!

Movie Date!

"Well, there's a showing at nine." I said to Barry as we were sitting in Star Labs. We were planning on going to see Rogue One tonight. We hadn't gone on a date in two weeks, and we both wanted to go see Rogue One.

"There's a 3D showing at 8:30. That means we get to see it sooner." He says looking at my phone.

"3D is usually a waste. We can wait till 9."

"I like going to see 3D movies." He kind of whined.

"You just don't want to wait the 30 minutes." I say putting down my phone.

"Come on. Is it the extra money you have to pay? Because I'll pay for the tickets."

"I don't want you have to pay extra for the tiny bit of 3D you get in the movie."

"Give it a chance, Y/N." He then gave me the look that I couldn't say no to.

"Fine, but you're still paying." I said. It was 8:15, so I grabbed my purse.

"Yes!" He grabbed my hand, and we started heading out. "We're leaving!" He yelled out to Cisco and Caitlin.

"Have fun you two." Cisco yelled back. Barry got us to the theatre in record time. If Barry didn't have super speed, we wouldn't have made it in time. Barry got the tickets, while I grabbed us some drinks and popcorn. We found some great middle seats to sit in.

"Hopefully, this will be one of the better 3D movies." I said looking at the glasses we had gotten.

"If it isn't, hopefully the movie itself will make up for it." Barry said. The movie then started. 2 hours later, the movie ended. "So, the movie was awesome!" I laughed at his excitement.

"The movie was really good. The 3D aspect needs work."

"I think they did better than most movies."

"That is true. They did do better." We got a cab to go back to house because we liked spending the extra time together before we ended the night. Barry paid for the cab and walked with me to the door. "This was fun. I wish we could do this more."

"Yeah, thankfully there was no attack." He pulled me into a goodnight kiss. "Good night beautiful." He said pulling away.

"Good night handsome." He turned and started walking away. I shut the door, got ready for bed, and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

The End!

Well, there you go guys! Remember these are my imagines! I wrote these! I am not stealing these imagines. I never steal anything and repost it here. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	5. Catchy Tunes (Benny Lafette x Reader)

Hey guys! I am back with another imagine! It's been a while since I've uploaded a good old imagine here. I've been really busy looking for a job and working the current job I have, so that's why I haven't been super active lately. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this imagine!

Catchy Tunes

" that spells free. Free credit baby." I sing along to the commercial on tv. Benny looks at me slightly confused.

"I will never understand your love of commercial tunes."

"They get stuck in your head Benny."

"I will admit they do cher, but you seem to know many."

"I do not."

"You even know the rap to this commercial."

"That's because it's my favorite commercial."

"You have a favorite commercial?"

"Don't you?"

"I'd rather get back to what I was watching."

"Some people put effort into making people pay attention. I can appreciate that."

"I guess."

"Red Robin." The guy in the commercial says.

"Yum." I say. Benny just sighs as I laugh. Maybe one day he'll appreciate them as much as me.

The End

There you go guys! I have one thing to say: RIP free credit report ad. That was such a great ad, and then they had to go and get sued. Anyways, I hope you guys have an amazing day! Bye guys!


	6. This Means War (Sam W x Reader)

Hey guys! So I have some news...I'm not going to be updating with anything new to me for a while and maybe forever. I'm not happy with the website anymore, and I'm just getting tired over here. I'll be updating with new things on my Tumblr and AO3, but all of this will be old news. I love you guys enjoy this imagine.

This Means War (Sam W. x Reader)

"Wonder who it is?" I asked Sam as we were watching Bobby answer the door.

"It's not my dad and Dean. They're not supposed to be back for another week." Sam said. You see me and Sam had become best friends since we are always the ones left at Bobby's these days. Dean used to be here, but then he grew up. He's hunting with their dad now, but Sam and I are the same age so we've always stuck together.

"It's not mine either. He's still on the road." I said. I had just got a call from my dad an hour earlier. When I saw who came through that door, my heart dropped. It was Michael. Michael was a grade A jerk. Sam has never met him before because he rarely comes by, but the last time we both stayed at Bobby's, I ended up never leaving Bobby's side. I didn't feel safe to be alone, which is very unlike me at Bobby's. I reached out and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"That's Michael the guy I told you about." I said nervously.

"That's the jerk that hurt you?" He asked furious. I nodded. "Don't worry, he's going nowhere near you." Bobby shut the door and told Michael that he should go unpack. Me and Sam got into my room before either one of them could see us. Bobby only had two extra bedrooms, so that means that Sam will probably have to share with Michael.

"Did you ever tell Bobby?" Sam asked as we sat down on my bed.

"No, but he might have figured it out since I've only ever been like that when Michael had been around." We talked for a bit about nothing really, but then Michael came bursting through the door.

"Look at this! The freaky girl with a legendary" He rolled his eyes at that. "Winchester." Sam stood up in front of me. Michael had a good 2 inches on Sam and was quite built for his age.

"Leave her alone."

"Oh, my bad is she your girlfriend? Well you Winchesters can do so much better if you tried. She is some mistake that came from a one-night stand." Tears started forming in my eyes. "Her dad leaves her here all the time, so that should tell you something." Dad didn't like me being alone when he was on hunts. It's not like I have an older brother who will take care of me.

"You're one insult away from starting a war."I had never seen Sam this mad. He looked like he was about to go off on Michael.

"You can't see it? She's never going to make it in this world. She's not pretty, and she can't defend herself." That's when Sam threw a punch and hit Michael. Blood started coming from his mouth. "Oh, you're going to regret that." Michael said as they started fighting. I just sat there in shock. Sam rarely got mad, so this was new. Just then I heard the heavy footsteps of Bobby coming up the stairs.

"What are you two doing?" Bobby asked in his booming voice. Both boys froze.

"He attacked me!" Michael said.

"He was insulting Y/N." Sam said.

"Y/N can I talk to you?" Bobby asked. I nodded, got up, and followed him into the kitchen.

"Tell me the truth. I know you won't lie." So I told Bobby everything from the first time Michael was over to what happened just now. "I knew there was something wrong. I should have seen it. I'm sorry." Bobby said hugging me.

"It's okay." I said into his shoulder.

"I'm calling Michael's dad now to let him know Michael is no longer welcomed here. No one messes with my kids." I smiled. Bobby was like my second dad. Bobby let go to make the phone call. I went back to my room to see that Michael had gone back to his room, and Sam was sitting on my bed.

"He's leaving. Bobby is calling his dad now." I said taking a seat next to him. He had a busted lip and what seems to be a black eye, but Sam was alright nonetheless. I hugged him tightly. "You didn't have to do that."

"I did though. No one messes with my best friend." I think at this point this was when I started to form a crush on Sam Winchester. I had always thought he was cute but hearing him say that made my heart skip a beat.

The End

I love you guys.


End file.
